<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Promises of A Lying Tom-cat by Trublii</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26571634">Promises of A Lying Tom-cat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trublii/pseuds/Trublii'>Trublii</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Warriors - Erin Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, M/M, a H</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:01:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>112</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26571634</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trublii/pseuds/Trublii</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>I’m gonna leave this here- I’ll definitely edit this so all the clans are a part of it but for now imma just go on to the actual story</p></div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Promises of A Lying Tom-cat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[CI] ↞ Leader ↠<br/>
[C]⤷ ιvy‘ѕтαr</p><p>[CI] ↞ Deputy ↠<br/>
[C]⤷ αѕнeɴ‘вιrd</p><p>[CI] ↞ Medicine Cat ↠<br/>
[C]⤷ ғroѕтy‘eyeѕ<br/>
[C]⤷ cαrdιɴαl‘ѕwoop</p><p>[CI] ↞Medicine Cat Apprentice ↠<br/>
[C]⤷ мαllow‘pαw</p><p>[CI] ↞ Senior Warriors ↠<br/>
[C]⤷ cleαr‘lαĸe<br/>
[C]⤷ вrαcĸeɴ‘ѕpoт<br/>
[C]⤷ lιɢнт‘ɴoѕe</p><p>[CI] ↞ Warriors ↠<br/>
[C]⤷ вlυe‘тαιl<br/>
[C]⤷ вαdɢer‘мαѕĸ<br/>
[C]⤷ ιce‘ғooт<br/>
[C]⤷ leαғ‘ɢαze<br/>
[C]⤷ нolly‘ѕтep<br/>
[C]⤷ peтαl‘нeαrт<br/>
[C]⤷ ғlorα<br/>
[C]⤷ wιɴdy‘ғυr<br/>
[C]⤷ oттer‘вrιѕтle<br/>
[C]⤷ мαrѕ‘ѕιɢнт<br/>
[C]⤷ cold‘leαp<br/>
[C]⤷ wнιтe‘ғυr<br/>
[C]⤷ ғlaмιng‘ιrιѕ<br/>
[C]⤷ ѕpecĸle‘pαwѕ<br/>
[C]⤷ lαveɴder‘wιɴɢ<br/>
[C]⤷ crow‘ғlιɢнт<br/>
[C]⤷ нαre‘ѕpoт<br/>
[C]⤷ ɢιɴɢer‘leαp</p><p>[CI] ↞ Apprentices ↠<br/>
[C]⤷ αмвer‘pαw<br/>
[C]⤷ lιlαc‘pαw<br/>
[C]⤷ αpple‘pαw<br/>
[C]⤷ ғιre‘pαw<br/>
[C]⤷ ɴιɢнт‘pαw<br/>
[C]⤷ тнυɴder‘pαw<br/>
[C]⤷ pepper‘pαw<br/>
[C]⤷ vιɴe‘pαw<br/>
[C]⤷ ѕooт‘pαw</p><p>[CI] ↞ Kits ↠<br/>
[C]⤷ вerry‘ĸιт<br/>
[C]⤷ тυlιp‘ĸιт<br/>
[C]⤷ ѕweeт‘ĸιт<br/>
[C]⤷ вlυe‘ĸιт</p><p>[CI] ↞ Queens ↠<br/>
[C]⤷ мoѕѕ‘ѕтrιpe<br/>
[C]⤷ red‘lιly</p><p>[CI] ↞ Elders ↠<br/>
[C]⤷ ғlιp‘eαr<br/>
[C]⤷ rυѕѕeт‘вιrd<br/>
[C]⤷ ɢrαѕѕнopper</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’m gonna leave this here- I’ll definitely edit this so all the clans are a part of it but for now imma just go on to the actual story</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>